The present invention relates to natural gesture based user interface methods and systems and is more particularly concerned with natural gesture recognition based user interfaces for navigation and control for computerised systems.
Computer vision technology has evolved to the state where real time accurate three-dimensional scene measurements can be obtained. These scene measurements allow image processing systems to compute and provide new kinds of inputs such as potentially object/user to system interaction where the input interaction relates to movements and/or gestures of the object/user within a field of view within a viewed scene.
Several kinds of user interface devices and methods are currently available. Apart from interfaces devices, such as, mouse, joystick, computer keyboard, touch-screen or infrared remote control technologies, the most recent technology is based on three-dimensional imaging or sensing systems that detect and make it possible to model and simulate a human body in a scene. Body parts can be extracted from the simulation, for example, the hands, and can typically be monitored with respect to their position over time. The hands may thus be used to execute gestures which can then be recognised by the imaging or sensing system. These gestures aim to initiate trigger events and/or provide continuous input data to a computer interface that interacts according to the received input.